Its my Fault Book 1: What Have I Done?
by WelshCanuck
Summary: How do you live with the guilt knowing you had a hand in killing your own sister? How do you live with the one left with you? Set right after season 3 as two sister fight thier guilt and try and move on
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Slow dripping could be barely heard above the hushed voices of the two huddled in the darkness.

"Cole, where have you been? We've been worried. What's the matter?" Phoebe fires questions at him as she sees him walk into the cavern. She slowly makes her way towards him but the look on his face told her more then she wanted to know.

"He knows. About you, about us." She spoke quietly but the meaning not escaping her.

"So, what does that mean?" she asked the question in confusion as she looked up at his face. A face that looked away a moment and then back to her.

"He's offering a deal. He'll get Tempus to reset time if you stay... here." The last word came out so quiet she almost didn't hear him, but she had.

It was then Leo stepped from the near shadows, "What? Down here? He's crazy." The anger in his voice not escaping the former demon

"Hardly." Cole assured them both, but what he knew he had to tell them, tell her was not going to be easy.

Leo looked at Cole not really sure what to believe, but he knew he could not leave Phoebe in the underworld. "Yeah, well, we're desperate but not that desperate."

Phoebe held his eyes to hers. There was something he wasn't telling them "Why would he think that I would accept an offer like that?"

Cole hesitated as he held her eyes to his, "Because it's the only way to bring one of your sisters back to life."

Phoebe felt as is she had just been punched in the stomach. All the air inside her had just left her body, "What?"

"It's a trick, he's lying." Leo shot out refusing to believe what Cole was saying.

"No, it's not." Was all Cole said as he saw the fear in Phoebes eyes the same fear that was in Leo's.

* * *

Prue couldn't believe what was going on as her tears continued to fall. Her sister was dead. Her friend, her confidant. She had lost track of the number of times she had called for Leo, but it was Piper who made her remember that he was in the underworld and he couldn't hear them. In the underworld with Cole and Phoebe. Once again her youngest sisters fool heart had gotten them in a load of trouble. Running after a demon

Prue reached across and pulled the tubes and wires off of Piper. Brushing her hand over her sisters head she barely even heard the sound of the door opening.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them, and you won't get hurt." He said but as she turned and glared at him he got a little uneasy. "Easy."

Prue didn't even think about her actions as she used her power and sent him flying out of the room.

Another SWAT member runs in. Prue kicks him and uses her power tossing him as well out of the ER. Grabbing the metal bar and she pokes it through the handles of the door sealing herself and her sister in the room. Reaching for the wall she hit the switch sending the room into darkness. It was then the only light she saw was the familiar blue and white orbs of Leo orbing in.

"They killed her, Leo. They think we're the demons now." Prue cried out as she saw the anguish and pain in her brother-in-laws face.

Leo walked over to Piper as his tears fell freely. He wraps his arms around her as best he can. "Oh, god. How can this be happening? I don't understand. I'm so sorry." His pain was like nothing he had ever felt as he leaned over and kisses Piper's forehead.

Prue watched briefly but she only had one thing on her mind. Leo had gone to the underworld to set time back to stop all the madness that had happened. "Can you make this right or not?"

She pulls him up by his shirt. Her emotions run by anger and pain. "**Go!"** She ordered not even seeing that to save Piper there might be a consequence

Prue watched as Leo orbed out. She could still see the look on his face, the pain in his heart. It mirrored her own, but she couldn't shake the feeling inside. She started back to towards Piper. "Don't worry, he's gonna fix it. I promise, you're gonna be fine."

* * *

The perspiration ran down her like a water fall, cascading over every part of her. The same nightmare over and over again. When would it ever end? Her sister was lost and she was to blame. Maybe the nightmare was her guilt consuming her. Maybe it was her own way of telling herself she had let her sister down. When it was more important to save the innocent.

She looked up at her clock. It was nearly time to get up anyway. Pushing back the covers she grabbed her robe and started for the shower. She could smell the fresh brew of coffee starting down stairs and knew her sister hadn't gotten much sleep either. It was almost routine for the two of them. Long sleepless nights of no sleep, and days filled with the potential of demons attacking. Demons neither one of them wanted to deal with.

She felt the hot water sooth into her skin. She knew it wouldn't sooth away her guilt, but it was all she had then. Her hands placed against the wall she held her head under the showerhead, as once again the tears threatened to consume her.

--- ----

She puttered in the kitchen. She never puttered in the kitchen, but lately that was all she did, all she could do. Her world had been turned upside down by a demon and there was nothing she could do to fix it. How long had it been? Months, weeks? They both walked around the Manor like the world had stopped, ever since the attack, an attack they had no way of winning. So how was it in the end the two of them were still there? One sister was dead, the other two were barely keeping it together. Why hadn't the Source come now and finished what he started with Shax? In some ways she wished he would. ._At least then I wouldn't feel anymore pain ._ She thought to herself.

--- ----

Leo orbed in to the living room in time to see the daily routine. One in the kitchen, puttering as she always did now. The other walking down the stairs, her usual walk missing the spark that was in her soul. He had to somehow get them back on the right track. Back to their destiny.

Even from there he knew she was still beating herself up over what had happened. He had tried on so many occasions and levels to explain to her it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't hear him. Her guilt was louder then any words he or anyone could speak.

He looked back and recalled what had happened and blamed himself as much, or more then she was blaming herself. He knew it was his burden to carry. He had reacted on his love for Piper and that was it. She was lost now because of his love. A love that should have never been in the first place. A love that was forbidden because of the results they all now carried with them. The loss of a good witch: A Charmed One.

The sound of the doorbell was all that brought him back to the here and now as he wiped away the stray tear that was falling down his face. Making his way to the door he looked at the saddened face of Victor Halliwell. "Victor." Leo reached his hand out and shook it, as their father entered the Manor.

"Leo." He placed his coat on the coat rack, "How they doing?"

"As can be expected. Not very well." Leo answered with near no emotions. He didn't have any left. "I'll leave you three alone. I'll be aback later." He placed a comforting hand on his father-in-laws shoulder before orbing out.

He walked into the familiar kitchen as he had a few times already since the attack. He still wasn't sure yet what had happened. Only that it was bad and he had lost a daughter.

No words were spoken as he placed his arms around the first girl he saw. He could tell even then she was blaming herself for what had happened. He had tried as much as Leo had to get her to realize it wasn't her fault, but like Leo, Victor had no luck. This was a cross his daughter was going to bare no matter what anyone told her.

But he also had a resentment to his son-in-law. He was their whitelighter for crying out loud. How could he let this happen?

It was as if she could hear his thoughts.

"It isn't Leo's fault Dad. It's mine. I never thought of the consequences."

She heard her sister speaking to thier father and it was like everything inside her all of a sudden exploded. "**It's everyone's fault!** Its Mum and Grams for not telling us our true heritage when they had the chance! It's Leo's for not tell us what was going on. It's the Sources for attacking us every second of the day. It's your fault, it's my fault, _it's her fault!!_ We all bare the blame." Her tears ran down her face as weeks worth of emotions came to the surface as she faced the reality of her sister not around. She felt herself crumb as she then felt the arms around her. Arms she melted into. One sister she still had left.

As she held her sister she once again felt her guilt. Guilt she took on herself for what had happened that day. She can't even remember the first time she felt it, but even now the question burned inside her, _What have I done? S_he had broken her family in more pieces then it could ever be repaired and it was all her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole peered around yet another boulder fighting off the evils of the underworld, as he fought to return to the surface. But he wasn't sure if he couldn't go back. All he would do was bring the girls more danger. The Source wanted him dead and he would stop at anything to accomplish that. Cole knew that danger was the last thing the girls needed just then, so he stayed away still. As he shimmered out to another plane, taking with him a band of demons bent on his death.

He rounded another rock face and faced down an enemy he had seen many times before. "Don't you guys ever get sick of dying. I mean I've killed you alone what, five times?"

"Until you are dead Belthazor, I will take each one with honour." He replied as the fire stream shot out from his hand.

Cole formed the energy ball in his palm and sailed it and three more right after it. The third one hitting its mark sending the demon once again back to the underworld, but he knew the death would be short lived. For only his death or the Source calling off his dogs would end the fighting between them.

"Blood suckers. You're worse then Vamps." He said to the smoke and dust, that settle to the ground.

He cast a glance around him quickly and shimmered out. He had been gone to long and had one place he needed to visit before the demon came back from the dead and started again.

* * *

The nightmare consumed her once again as the blood covered her sister. It was more then she could take as she sat upright. But something was different. It wasn't the same as before. It wasn't the same sister. It was the one that was gone. She got out of bed and pulled on her robe to fight away the cool fall chill. Making her way quietly down stairs she was more then a little surprised to hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

"Anything new?"

"Nothing. Same thing I hear all the time when I'm not hiding. He hasn't even tried to make a move."

Leo stood up, "It doesn't make sense. Now would be the prefect time for him to strike." He paced back and forth across the kitchen not seeing the figure now leaning against the doorframe.

"I know Leo, but if he is planning something he isn't letting anyone know about it." he replied hoping he had a better answer. "How they doing?"

"We're dealing." The voice behind him spoke soft and saddened.

Leo and Cole met her gaze as neither one of them knew what to do. Cole took a hesitant step as he got up and placed his arms around her, holding her in an embrace that she soon pulled away from. She didn't need his support then, she needed her sister back, something she wasn't going to get anytime soon.

She made her way to the fridge and pulled out the juice container. Reaching for glass she dropped it sending it smashing to the ground.

"Shit!" she cursed as she cut her hand picking up the pieces.

Leo stepped up and crouched beside her "Let me take care of that." but before the glow could start she pulled her hand away.

"No. I don't want or need you help." She shot back.

Leo held her gaze as she got up and placed her hand under cold water easing the blood flow to a minimum.

"Can I at least get you the first aid kit if you won't let me heal you?" he offer but got no answer in return.

He knew she was still angry with him but he had to still at least try and help her. Not waiting any longer for an answer he went and retrieved the kit from the kitchen cupboard placing it next to her. "You can't keep blaming yourself, or anyone else. You know everything is for a reason, and maybe this was too." he said in a hushed tone but only received a glare back in return.

Leo and Cole quietly left the kitchen leaving her to tend her own wound, though neither of them liking the idea.

"If she keep this up the Source will strike. He will see that they are still in turmoil and take it now when they are weakest." Cole said as he looked towards the kitchen and then to the stairs where he notice the figure standing on the landing.

"I heard a scream."

"Kitchen. She won't let me heal her. She's ok but she cut her hand on broken glass." Was all Leo said as he watched the other sister start towards the back of the Manor.

Leo turned back towards Cole. "Any ideas? Because I know you are right and so do they. But what can we do?"

Cole looked at the two sisters sitting on the floor in the kitchen. His heart reached out to them in the pain they were feeling. Even Leo couldn't reach them and he had known them so much longer then he. "I have a feeling that the Source is up to something I just don't know what. I can try and find out but I don't wanna make any promises that I can't keep or get anyone's hopes up." Cole turned back to Leo, "I'll be back. I promise." He shimmered out before he could let Leo in on anything else that was on his mind.

* * *

Darkness was all around. The pain and darkness was all anyone knew down there. The deepest of places where the Source kept his play things. Innocents he had reached out and taken. Demons, who betrayed him, witches who defied him. Anything for evil to gain the upper hand in their fight against good.

He made his way with confidence down the half-lit tunnels. Minions moving to the side to let him pass: To refuse was instant death.

"Where is he?!" his voice bellowed through the small cavern.

"We lost him sire." Were the last words he spoke as he burst into flames.

He cast a glance around the cavern. Bodies hanging, beaten beyond near recognition. Tortured to the point they could no longer stand on their own. The smell of blood was all he took in as he walked around the cavern. Casting his hand on each victim. Taking each face in his hand. Looking into their scared eyes.

"He will come back. And when he does. Kill him." He let the face in his hand go as he spun around, casting his cap around him as he exited the chamber. "You have betrayed me for the last time Belthazor. And you will pay the ultimate price for that: Your slow and painful death." His words could be heard as he made his way back along the tunnels that wound and twisted beneath the earth's surface.

* * *

She watched as the sun filtered through the curtain. She wasn't even sure how or when she made it into her sister's room. She woke up and there she was. She looked over at the picture on her nightstand. One of the three of them. She knew when it was taking. Andy had taken it for them just before Grams had past away, and before he moved to Portland. They had all been down at the beach, much to Prue's displeasure, but she had gone anyway. Both families having that one last picnic together. Some how Phoebe had managed to get Prue into a tickle war. With Phoebe losing, and Prue sitting on top of her laughing for her to say Uncle. But Phoebe wasn't about to give in so easily and her task was made easier by Piper tackling Prue off of her and the two of them pinning her in the sand tickling her. She had finally caved and said Uncle and as they lay in the sand beside one another Andy had snapped a photo of them. _'One for me, to take with me. To remember you three.'_ He said.

She brushed away the tear that started down her cheeks again. She was still trying to deal with everything. Losing her sister and dealing with her sisters guilt. But she felt something inside her when she heard yelling downstairs. Leo and her were at it again, but she had had it. As she got up and ran down stairs.

She hadn't even reached the landing. "_**Stop it, stop it, stop it!!"**_ she yelled out to both of them. It was then Cole shimmered in looking like he was ready for another fight. His clothes ragged and the energy ball in his hand.

"All of you just, _enough_. I am sick and tired of everyone yelling and blaming. You are all to blame each and every one of you. My sister is _dead_ because of _**all of you!"**_

Leo stepped towards but all he got in return was her hand stopping him. "No. You are as much to blame as the two of them." she turned her anger towards Cole. "_You!_ You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you? We told you to leave us all alone but you had to keep stepping into our lives. You took her as much as anyone." She spun around and faced back to Leo. "You should have said something. You should have told her what was going on. But you didn't. For what ever reason you let your heart lead your emotions and because of it _I lost my sister_."

The hushed silenced fell over the room as each one took in what she was saying to them. Cole blamed himself, he should have left them alone. Phoebe came looking for him to save him. Leaving her sisters vulnerable to everything. He broke the power of three by having her come after him.

Leo felt the stares of everyone. He should have said something. He should have told Prue the consequences of what would happen when Tempus reset time, but he hadn't. He had been more concerned for Piper at the time, then anything that he should have told them.

It was then that she turned on her sister. "And _**you!**_ What were you thinking? I just want to know? Did you forgot about the one thing we all agreed on ? We all said we were in this till the end. The greater good. Did you every think that maybe what happened was meant to be?"

She couldn't say anything. She had asked herself the same question. She had to face the facts it was her fault.

"You put me before anything. You only thought of me and not her. You stood in that ER room and ordered Leo to fix it didn't you? You didn't wait for his answer or what the consequences would be. You didn't think that our baby sister had sacrificed her soul to stay in the underworld to turn back time to save _me_. That was what she was like. Who she was. She put all of us before anything. She was willing to sacrifice her life to save me and _**no one cared**_." Piper let everything out that was building up over the past few weeks.

Prue felt everything crash around her. Everything Piper was saying was true. She had not even asked Leo what he could do to fix the situation with Piper, and it was those nightmare that woke here every night. Nightmares of her ordering Leo to go and fix it, she wanted Piper back and she didn't even think of her baby sister stuck in the underworld. She blamed herself on more days then she could count.

"Piper." Prue started to reach out her, but Piper pulled away.

"No. You have been blaming yourself since Leo came back and saved us, and it has to stop. You are all to blame and it is something we all have to deal with. Phoebe is dead and that is all there is to it."

Prue held her hands beside her, she wasn't sure how to reach her sister. Everything she said was true. And it was something she wasn't sure how to fix as she watched her sister turn and walk away. Once again the words rang through her mind, _"What have I done?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Can you make this right or not?" "**GO!"**_

_"Can you make this right or not?" "**GO!"**_

_"Can you make this right or not?" "**GO!"**_

_"Can you make this right or not?" "**GO!"**_

_"**GO!" "GO!" "GO!" "GO!"** _

The words pounded her mind as she fought the never-ending nightmare, only she wasn't sleeping. She had ordered her sisters death with not much as a single thought towards her. It was like an old record with a scratch repeating the same words over and over till some one moved the needle or stopped it all together. But she couldn't move the needle, she couldn't stop it. It was something she would have to live with the rest of her life.

She looked out as the rain continued to fall. Another dismal day made more so by the fact Piper wasn't speaking to her. She looked back when she woke up with Leo standing over her. Piper throwing her arms around her as she cried thankful she was alive.

He had tried to explain everything to them but even he knew parts were missing. He placed his hands on their shoulders and everything that had happened ran through their minds like a movie. Every word spoken, every action taken. The difference now was, Phoebe had saved them and she was killed at the hands of the Source and they had lost their innocent. By the time Leo got back to them Shax had left the Manor. He could tell the Dr was dead and he just hoped he was in time to save Prue and Piper.

It broke his heart when he saw the look on Pipers face that he came back alone and that Phoebe was staying in the underworld. That was the agreement to turn back time.

It was that moment she knew she had killed her sister. She knew that the Source couldn't let her live. If for any reason she escaped or broke her word, the power of three would be restored. If he killed her, it would end that threat: Forever.

The quiet knock on the door broke her from her thoughts as she wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face. She turned and looked up as Piper was leaning against the side of the door.

"Can I come in?" she posed the question hoping for the right answer.

"Sure." Was all Prue could manage to reply. She wasn't even sure how to talk to Piper just then.

Piper moved across the room fidgeting her fingers against one another. She sat on Prues bed and looked over at her.

They both started at once,

"Prue..."

"Piper..." Prue gave a slight smile to Piper, "Go ahead."

Piper wasn't even sure where to start, "I'm sorry... About earlier."

"No, you had every right to tell me off. You were right. I was blaming myself." She cast her head back to the window. "Still am."

Piper got off the bed and sat next to Prue at the window seat. She took her older sisters hands in her. "Prue. It wasn't your fault. I was dead and you knew the only way to bring me back was to have Tempus reset time."

"I should have asked Leo. I could tell something wasn't right. You saw the same thing I did. I should have asked him. It wasn't a decision she should have made on her own."

"But she did Prue. She knew Leo would get to us in time, to warn us. And she knew with Cole she was safe. She had no idea that Source would go against his word and try to stop Leo and Cole. She had no idea he was going to attack them when he did."

Prue felt fresh tears run down her face, wiping them away, "I was her big sister. I was supposed to protect her. I should have never agreed to let her cast that spell in the first place."

"She would have done it anyway. Like she said to me, she wasn't asking for our approval, just our support."

Silence filled the room as Prue slowly found herself leaning against Piper, with Pipers arms around her. She felt safe there, a place that she knew Phoebe felt with her. "So what do we do now?" she finally asked the question that they had been both thinking of since Leo told them everything.

"I don't know."Piper said as she followed PRue gaze out to the cold rain San Francisco day. A day that mirrored themselves.

* * *

The flames shot up from the ground before dying down again, a burst of heat and flames. Heat and flames that lit the way through the dark passages. Lighting the torches found in more secluded areas. Cries could be heard in various directions. Cries of pain, cries of death.

"What hear you?" he ordered

"Belthazor has been found sire." His minion kneeled before him not looking at his master

"Then where is his head?"

"He is with the witches sire."

"Two witches. Without the youngest they are not the Charmed Ones any longer. Kill them and bring me his head." He leaned forward and took his chin in his hand, "Or I will take yours."

Leaving the chamber, the minion made his way quickly down the darkened passages. "Well?"

He jumped when he heard the voice suddenly beside him

"We go after the witches and Belthazor."

"The Charmed Ones? Many have failed before you know."

"The youngest is dead. They will be no match for us now."

The two of them wound through the tunnels gathering those that were loyal to the Source.

"The fight we have all yearned for brothers. And a chance to avenge the deaths of our fallen brothers at the hands of the Witches."

--- ----

He stood near the back listening to them all. Hearing their cheers for revenge against their fallen brothers. His brothers. He had tried once and failed like all the others, but his failure was deeper then all the rest. _How hard could it be?_ he said to himself. _Kill some witches_. He had been doing it for centuries. How was that one time any different? He had failed his master and when caught he would pay the final price: His life.

* * *

"Leo I need you to do me a favour." Cole walked up to the Whitelighter, as he reached deep into his pocket. "I need you to take me fathers soul to its rightful place." He handed Leo the crystal he had retrieved from Raynor.

Leo reached out and took the crystal from him

"I got it from Raynor. Right before I killed him. He needs to be at peace."

"I know just where to take it."

Leo started to orb but Cole stopped him, "Leo wait."

Leo looked at him waiting for something.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. For everything. Prue and Piper were right. I should have just stayed away and none of this would have happened."

"Cole we both know what Phoebe was like. She loved you and there wasn't anything any one could have done to stop her doing what she did. She went down there willingly."

"And died because of me."

"She died because the Source betrayed his word. Not a very honourable thing, even for a demon."

"The Source was never a honourable demon Leo. Had fought his way to the top with lies and deception." Cole turned to the sound of light footsteps.

He saw the evidence of tears on both Prue and Pipers face.

"Leo is right Cole, and I had no right blaming either of you. That was who Phoebe was. Forsaking herself for us." Piper stood before her husband and the former demon as she kept her arms around Prue's waist. "And for now Prue and I just want to remember her for who she was and what she would want us to do. And that is to take out the Source."

Cole was about to say something when he stopped. "I gotta go. I'll be back, you guys be careful." With that he shimmered out taking with him any further threat against the family he almost had.

How long had it been? Shimmering again from realm to realm. Dodging bounty hunters still. He almost wished one of them would catch him. He had thought this more then once, to let them catch him and kill him. At least then he wouldn't have to live with the pain in his heart every day. He moved again through the tunnels of the underworld he hoped being there would throw them off. He was far enough from the main sanctuary to avoid any real threat. But the sounds even there were similar to those he used to live by.

He ducked in behind a wall and listened to the conversation coming his way.

"If the Source ever finds out we are all dead."

"He won't find out. In the end he won't be able to do anything but lie there dead himself."

He watched them disappear around a corner and followed them quietly. Someone was planning a coo against the Source and he had every intention to find out who the new leader was to be.

* * *

"Damn it why can't they at least let us have a little time to mourn after they kill our sister." Piper yelled as she helped Prue to her feet.

"Well at least we got em all."

"For how long? Cole is right. Without the Power of Three you two are easy targets." Leo spoke as he held his hand over the cut on Prue's arm.

The distortion in the air made them all take a fighting stance, but seeing Cole appear relaxed them a bit until they saw the energy ball in his hand.

"We got company coming." He held almost motionless as he saw the demon appear behind Piper. "_**DUCK!"**_ he reached back and threw the energy ball hitting the demon in the chest.

"You came **_here _**when you were been hunted?" Piper glared at him.

"I had to. I saw something I wasn't supposed to see. Only those guys don't work for the Source."

"So you came _**HERE!"**_ she said again not understanding his thinking. "I thought you wanted to _help us_ not get us_ killed_."

Prue stood next to Piper and looked over at Cole waiting for an answer herself.

"I had to come here. If I didn't and they killed me you would never know what I saw."

Prue and Piper looked as confused as Leo did.

"I saw my Mother." He tried to read their faces, but he knew what was to come next would shock them even more. "And Phoebe is was her."


	4. Chapter 4

Prue glared at Cole. Was this a joke? "How dare you." Her voice was low and filled with venom.

"I swear I saw her." he saw the look in her eyes, one he had seen there on more then one occasion when they were fighting demons and when he had first revealed himself to them as Belthazor.

"Cole?"

"Leo I swear it was her. She didn't look that shit hot but it was definitely Phoebe."

Piper couldn't say anything. Her world had been turned upside down more times then she even wanted to count. Prue almost died in her arms, Phoebe was stuck in the underworld because she needed to save them. Cole coming back from the underworld tears flowing down his cheeks when he told them of the battle and that he couldn't save her.

She felt her knees buckle as Prue wrapped her arms around her waist, "Piper?"

"No. I can't do this. You're lying. You told us **she was _dead_!"** She felt her anger surge through her. She wasn't even sure who she was angry at anymore. Cole, Phoebe, Elders, Mum Grams? Everyone? That was it; everyone.

"I thought she was. When I left there Klea and her thugs where packing her outta the chamber. She was unconscious. How the hell was I to know, I shouldn't have left her there in the first place!"

"No you shouldn't have Cole and now. She is with your mother? I thought _**she **_was dead?" Piper shot back.

Cole stepped away from the sisters his emotions running wild. To see her again brought back all the memories he had been trying so hard to suppress. If he let them in he would let them rule him, and he knew then he would be vulnerable to attack. "I thought so too." he replied quietly. "Raynor always told me she was dead. Killed by witches. It was what he used to fuel the fire deep inside of me. And once I killed my first witch for revenge there was no turning back until I met Phoebe." His voice was lost and far away.

_"Colleen you can't do this."_

_"I can Benjamin. He has a greater destiny then you could even imagine." She held her crying son in her arms._

_Benjamin reached for his son as he cried and tried to grab for his father. His mother felt like a stranger had him and her eyes were cold and unloving._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Cole. Colleen don't do this." He pleaded with his wife one more time_

_She pulled her son away from his father. "Destiny can not be changed Benjamin. You knew that when I married you." She reached out as the lightening bolt slammed into his chest sending him falling to the ground_

_"I never saw what you saw in him darling." Raynor stepped from the shadows taking her in his arms_

_"A means to the end Raynor. You know that. Coleridge is half-human half demon. He will be the downfall of all witches." She leaned over and kissed him passionately as she held her crying son._

_--- ----_

_"You can't do this!" her cries echoed off the walls of the underworld._

_"I can and I have. Take him." He motioned his hand towards the small child. "And as for you."_

_"We had an agreement."_

_"And you fulfilled it perfectly I thank you. And now you have the choice of exile or death. But know you will never see your son again." His hand moved quickly as he held his fingers to the air as she disappeared. "You will raise him as your own Raynor, and one day he will be a demon to face the unknown."_

_"Unknown sire?"_

_"The ripples of the past will one day face us all Raynor. The myth of powerful witches will lead to our destruction. But with Belthazor the sands of time will be on our side and the mythical Charmed Ones will no longer be a threat to any of us." _

Leo sat on the armchair as Piper sat next to him.

"So the Source and Raynor tricked your mother and then what? Exiled her?" Piper spoke as she now asked the questions that she needed to get her sister back

"Exactly."

"Why not just vanquish her? Seems more his style?" Prue asked

"He wanted her to suffer, knowing she would have nothing to do with raising me."

Piper took it all in, as she knew Prue was as well.

"But you said Raynor told you witches killed her. How did you find out?" Prue poised the question she knew all had.

"I over heard Raynor and the Source one day. It was then I too found out, that when she killed my father Raynor took his soul."

"Ok lets back up a lot here." Prue started. "If this is all true. Where does Phoebe come into this?"

"Klea. She must be working for my mother."

"And how is that?" Piper questioned.

"Someone would have to have taken her to her. Only someone that was close enough to the Source himself would have been ordered to take Phoebe and kill her. But if Klea was working for my mother."

"She would take her to her instead, but the question is still why? Any demon would love the chance to kill one of us." Piper stated.

Cole got up and paced thinking as to what he had seen and why his mother would still have Phoebe alive.

* * *

"What do you mean he got away? I told you to bring him here." Her anger flared as the torches around her flared with her.

"He went back to them mistress."

She turned her back to him not wanting to see his face. Her anger had already killed three of her best demons. She looked down at the figure before her. In her sleep like state she had no idea what was happening to her, but she was the key to getting her son back and to rule the underworld. To get her final revenge on the Source.

"Find him and bring him to me. I don't care if he is in the house of their God. I want Belthazor _before _me before sunrise tomorrow!"

* * *

He paced back and forth his fury building with each step.

"Well?" he turned on his heels as another entered his chamber. He could see his fear it read off of him like words on the page of a book.

"We lost him sire."

He said nothing at first. "Then I suggest you find him."

"Sire I come with other news. News of her."

"Her? What her?"

"His mother sire."

He froze his next step. "His Mother?" he looked at the demon almost confused. He had exiled her hundreds of years ago.

"Yes sire. It seems she had some demons on the inside." He paused not sure how his master would take the next information. "She took the witch sire." He hesitated knowing that his life was forfeit once he spoke the words, "The youngest Charmed One lives"

"How is this possible? She comes back now to hunt me to torment me to take what is mine to _**KILL!"**_ his fury raged through the tunnels.

Demons staggered at the velocity of each cry. They could feel his anger, like nothing they had felt before. "Her family has betrayed me for the last time! Find her, kill her, and bring me the witch. I want her at my feet alive, so I my kill her myself!"

* * *

Leo watched as Cole continued to pace. "Cole."

"I couldn't save her Leo."

"We don't blame you Cole, but we will need your help to get her back." Leo stated as he looked towards the kitchen where Prue and Piper had disappeared to.

"Get her back? She won't let her go. She wants me and she is using Phoebe as bait." Cole shouted back towards Leo.

Prue came back in from the kitchen, "Cole. I will not leave my baby sister, or any sister, in the hands of a demon. I don't care who it is. You _will _help us get her back!" the force in her voice was something Cole knew he couldn't mess with or talk out of.

Cole took in the features of Prue and Piper as they discussed with Leo what they had to do. He knew everything they were planning wouldn't work. He knew that if his mother was up to her old tricks Phoebe was lost. She had been with Raynor to long, she knew his tricks had shared their powers when they were alone.

Cole listened and plotted his own plan to get her back. Though he knew that is was almost impossible to get her back, his mother wanted him by her side and she was using Phoebe as the bait to get him there.

"Cole?" Leo voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Sorry thinking."

"Cole we need to know where she is and how to get Phoebe back." Prue was all business., Cole sensed that in her voice. She wasn't up for emotions. She wanted to fix what she felt was her fault to start with.

He couldn't keep this any longer. He wanted what they did as much as they did, but he couldn't lie to them. "You can't get her back Prue."

Piper pulled her head back from the pages of the BOS and looked up at him, "What do you mean we can't get her back Cole? She's our sister and we will not leave her down there." her words held an edge Cole had never heard from Piper before.

Cole took in the faces of those before him. He was a powerful demon but the looks from the two sisters and the Whitelighter was almost more then he could take. Maybe Phoebe had effected his heart and soul more then he had thought.

He ran his hand over his face and to the top of his head, brushing back his hair. "She was turning her. It was the same spell Raynor used on me. To turn you to your evil side, and with Phoebe being born in the Manor."

"She is more susceptible to the ways of darkness." Prue finished as she looked at Piper.

Prue once again felt the weight on her chest. She had told Leo to make it right. She told him to GO. And now she had to face the fact that her baby sister was now: Evil. Once again the question echoed in her mind: _What have I done?_


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean the witch is still alive?" his voice bellowed and rocked off every stone in the underworld. "Klea was supposed to kill her after brining her substantial pain!"

"Klea took her to... her." he steered clear of the wrath he knew would follow. Klea was one of the many demons that had been around the Source for hundreds of years. He trusted her completely. He had been betrayed once again by some one close to him.

He seethed more then he thought he possibly could he felt his betrayal by Belthazor was bad enough but now Klea as well. "Kill her." was all he spoke as she turned and walked away.

* * *

"He knows."

"Yes I know. I felt his rage." She held her hand over the face of the one before her. "She is fighting it."

"She's a witch. What did you expect? And a powerful one at that."

"Take her to him. Make him break her spirit. Then bring her back to me at first light." She looked down at the witch before her, "I can see now why my son fell in love with you. Such power, such beauty, but he will break you and you will either beg me to let death take you or you will come to me willingly."

It wasn't long before the screams of pain filled her with power. She knew in the end with her son by her side soon they would defeat the Source and together they would rule the underworld. And with the witch with them, they would rule topside as well.

* * *

He had to do something. He couldn't just stand around waiting for the next demon to attack. He had to get Phoebe back and he couldn't risk her sisters. "Leo?"

"Cole they are working on it."

"No something isn't right."

"Yeah Phoebe is stuck in the underworld at the hands of someone who is trying to turn her. You know she was born here, you know what could happen." Leo spoke from her heart as well as his mind.

"No, it's different. It's the demons."

Piper walked down the stairs and made her way across the foyer to the living room. "What about the demons?" she asked wondering what Cole was talking about.

"They... I can't place my finger on it, but I don't think they were trying to kill me."

"Cole. You're one of the good guys now. Trust me they were trying to kill you." Piper answered him with sarcasm.

"No they weren't. Every shot they threw at me wasn't even close to a vital spot, or full energy. I think they were trying to," he looked at each person in the room, "capture me."

Prue heard the last of the conversation as she came into the living room, "Well Cole you know a lot about us. Capturing you could give them a lot of inside information."

"No it's like I said, she wants me and is using Phoebe as the bait. Hell she could be using her for the bait to capture you two. What better way to gain her release from exile then to capture and kill the Charmed Ones."

No one knew what to say. On each level they all knew he was right. Maybe she was using Phoebe but then again.

"Wait. Who says it was Phoebe?"

Piper turned and looked at Prue, "Are you not following here?"

"No think about it. Let's say someone lured Cole into that portion of the underworld. Everyone knows he was being hunted by the Source. What's to say his mother didn't lure him there and then have a shape shifter pose as Phoebe. Again as Cole said, to lure him there and maybe us."

Piper felt her knees buckle. She couldn't keep going through this. Losing her, getting her back, losing her, but she was afraid Prue was right. What if it was all just a trick?

"One way to find out." Leo finally spoke as silence filled the room after what Prue had said. "Cole take me to where you saw her. Get me as close as you can."

"Leo?" Piper looked up at her husband as Prue and Cole studied him for a moment.

"It's the only way to know for sure. Up here I can't tell,but down there I can. Each of you has magic inside that I can focus on and know when one of you is hurt or even happy. If Cole takes me down there I'll be able to sense her."

Prue moved closer to Piper. She knew that Leo had to do what it took to get Phoebe back and she knew Piper wouldn't stop him. But she had to be there when he left. She had caused the family enough pain, she wasn't going to let there be any more.

Leo pulled Piper into an embrace. "I'll be back."

"You better. I can't lose any one else."

He took her face in his hands, "You wont." He leaned in for a kiss before looking over to Cole.

"Follow me." Was all he said as he shimmered out with the blue orbs of Leo following close behind him.

* * *

Klea watch in delight as he work his masterpiece. He was an artist with a new canvas, and with each scream it filled him with more artistic abilities then she thought possible.

It marvelled her with each new canvas as it brought out more of his talent. But she also knew it was the smell and taste of the blood.

She walked inside his gallery seeing the work he was doing. Her scream again filled her too with power. Seeing the chains stained with her blood as she hung lifelessly. She took her face in her hands.

"Yes. Now I understand what my son saw in you. Your strength, your stubbornness, your duty to what you feel is right. I can let them kill you or you can side with me. Help me get him back." She ran her hand over her face, "Yes there it is. What I have been looking for." She could feel her power release into her mind pulling at that one small thread that was released to her. Free for her to take.

* * *

"I can't believe they went down there." Piper spoke for the first time since the guys had gone. She was as scared of losing Leo as she was at the thought of losing her sister again.

"They had to do something Piper. Cole told us hours ago about Phoebe and we still hadn't found any answers."

"Short of you wanting to storm the underworld." Piper let out a small chuckle, but Prue remained silent.

Piper tipped her head back as she tried to see Prue. She had been leaning against her since the guys left, which to her felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes. "Prue?"

"Where did I go wrong Piper? I mean I tried everything but everything I tried backfired at me. I tried being firm and she rebelled. I tried cutting her some slack and she ran over me. I tried to understand her love for Cole and look where it got her. What happened?" Prue felt the tears starting to well in her eyes but she pressed her palms to her eyes forcing them back down. She didn't have the right to cry.

Piper turned around and faced Prue. Her heart was breaking just looking at her usually strong sister. Memories of what Leo had shown them with her lying on the hospital gurney and Prue completely losing it came to her mind. Her family, her sisters where her world. It didn't mater who it was, without them beside her Prue had lost 1/3 of herself.

"Honey you didn't fail or go wrong anywhere. That was just who Phoebe was; and is." Piper tried to explain. "Once this is all over we can all just sit back and talk about it. You didn't choose her over me Prue,. You were struck with grief. This wasn't your fault. Her love for Cole was like yours for Andy or mine for Leo. So intense that you don't care what it takes to keep it alive. And that is what she would have done anyway. She went there to save him but in the end she saved all of us. She is that person because of you. We both are."

Prue let Piper take her in her arms, she felt numb everywhere but her heart was the one with the hole inside it: a hole that was where her baby sister should be.

* * *

"Damn it Leo, hurry up. I can't hold them off much longer!" Cole yelled as another round of fireballs and energy balls shot around them. He could see Leo standing safely behind a rock wall his eyes closed trying to get a read on Phoebe.

"This is harder then it looks Cole, especially with all the demon activity down here!" Leo shot back though not breaking his concentration on the one thing he was looking for.

Leo thought he had found her several times but then he would lose it before he was sure. But it was several minutes before he even felt a hint of what he thought was Phoebe.

--- ----

"They are still fighting in the south tunnel."

"Let them fight Klea I have what I want and soon my son will come to me without fighting." She looked at the figure still in the chains before her, but the eyes were different: cold and unfeeling.

"Do you want me to go with her?" Klea looked at her mistresses work, not completely trusting the witch.

"Yes. And bring them back alive. With their deaths I will receive their powers and then, with Cole beside me, I can exile the Source. Forever."

* * *

Piper turned once again as she looked down at Prue. Even in rest her oldest sister was blaming herself, she could tell. Her restless sleep telling Piper everything.

"_**GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_" the words rang through her mind as she sent Leo away. Not caring to ask about Phoebe, or the consequences of her order. She sat up trying to take in a breath as she felt the perspiration on her body.

She placed her face in her hands as she felt Pipers arms around her. "I just want it all to end Piper."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

Prue and Piper looked up to see Phoebe standing before them.

"Ph..Phoebe?" Piper wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real or an illusion.

"Hello, sisters." she took a cautious step forward before she saw the blue orbs and the shimmer of the air behind them

"I couldn't find.." Leo started to speak as he looked at Phoebe

"Looking for me? How sweet."

Cole starred at her but held her eyes to his. It was then he knew what he had feared was now real.

"It's not her. Or it's not her as we know her. My mother got to her." he stepped beside the couch holding Prue and Piper, "She's pure evil now."


	6. Chapter 6

"**PRUE! LOOK OUT!**" Piper yelled across the house as she saw the fire stream heading straight for her sister. She had tried several times already to freeze Phoebe, which the first few she was successful on but her younger sister found a way to fight through her freeze and now it was hardly working at all.

Prue had thrown her back a few times as well but she was scared of hurting her sister.

"Prue we need another plan here."

"Well I'm open to _any suggestions** Piper!**_ " Prue shot back as she flung back another demon.

Leo and Cole were to busy fighting demons of their own to give any advice.

At first when Phoebe had shown up she was alone. But that which was in their favour soon turned quickly to being out numbered three to one.

"Ok I got an idea Prue. Just. Just distract her long enough." Piper made her way around the room blowing up one demon as she past the staircase.

"Phoebe here. I'm who you really want isn't it. I was after all the one that choose Piper over you. Leaving you in the hands of the Source." Prue taunted her sister, watching Piper move quickly behind her.

Piper grabbed the nearest vase and brought it down quickly on Phoebes head. "Sorry Phoebs." She said with regret as her sister crumbled to the ground. "And I said distract her Prue, not piss her off."

Once Phoebe was down, the other demons quickly took their leave of Halliwell Manor. Not wanting to fight the Charmed Ones without the one who was to bring them the victory.

* * *

"What do you mean you **LEFT** _her there?!"_ her voice was full of anger.

"They knocked her out and we were getting out numbered.

"_**Get her back!**_ Without her I can not complete my plan." Her rage filled her as she saw her hard work starting to fall to pieces.

Klea walked into the chamber after hearing the minion leaving.

"You were suppose to watch her and get her back here safely." She didn't even look at Klea

"I was watching mistress and I will retrieve her myself. But I wanted to watch them in battle against her. To see for a weakness. One I am sure you will be happy to hear."

She waited saying nothing.

"Her sisters fought well even without the power of three. Even just the two of them are very powerful, but they will not harm her."

"She tried to kill them and they will not harm her?"

"Exactly. It would seem that everything Belthazor was saying before he turned was true. Their _'love'_ for each other is their weakness and even now, when they know she is evil. They will try and save her and they can not do so if the harm her or kill her."

She sat and pondered what Klea was saying. "So she will try and kill them and might even succeed, but they will not harm her, that is interesting. Makes it hard to fight evil when you can't vanquish it now isn't it." the evil sneered on her face was one Klea knew well. It was the one they saw when their mistress smelled a victory. A victory that would soon lead to the demise of the Source as well as the Charmed Ones.

* * *

"I can't believe you hit her on the head with that vase." Prue spoke as her anger showed evident in her voice, as she held the cool cloth to Phoebes forehead.

"Ok she wasn't exactly playing, _'I missed you guys'_ Prue. She tried to kill us."

Prue stood up and saw the fear in Pipers eyes. Fear that she knew was in her own. She was just happy to have their sister back. "I know and I'm sorry." She reached for Pipers hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And for your information I wasn't trying to piss her off."

"Well you had better hope she doesn't remember any of that when she wakes up or when we get her back."

Cole stood where he had been when Piper had first hit Phoebe. He wanted her back in his life but now even as she was unconscious he could see it. The aura he had seen around demons. He knew even he still had it after everything he had done to help the side of good. "You can't." were the first words he spoke. Two words that held an impact no one thought possible.

"Excuse me? I thought you just saidm we can't." Piper glared up at him. She had her sister back she didn't care what anyone else said.

"My mother has corrupted her spirit. She is the woman she was meant to be, or could have been. It's complicated. She was born in the Manor, she is connected to both good and evil equally. My Mother taped in to the evil side. And as good as she was before, that is now how evil she is."

Prue looked from Phoebe to Cole and back again. This wasn't happening. They had all skirted on the edge of evil. She had been forced to marry it and in turn it turned them all evil. But they fought back they fought against it. How was this any different? "No, we are not giving up on her." Prue stated not taking any further discussion in the matter. "We saved her once before when evil had her in thier grasp, we will again." Her mind recalled when Phoebe was possesed by the Woogeyman.

She felt her own guilt well inside her as she ran her hand over Phoebes face, a face she didn't think she would ever see or touch again. Her own words once again ringing in her mind. Telling Leo to go and fix what had happened to do what it took to bring Piper back to her. She needed them both in her life.

Piper stood and watched her sister. She knew what was going on in Prue's mind. Blaming herself once again for what had happened. She knew they had to figure out how to save Phoebe before it truly was to late and they had no other options.

"The potion."

Leo turned and looked at Cole.

"What? It was enough to break the spell Raynor had on me. It should work on Phoebe."

"Leo?" Piper looked at her husband with new hope.

"It might work. It was strong enough to break the spell on him, it should work on Phoebe."

Prue was half way up the stairs towards the attic before he even finished what he was saying. She had one thing in mind and that was to save her baby sister. She had started this, she would finish it.

She quickly made her way to the attic, all thoughts on saving her sister, but as she threw open the door she was more surprised to see what stood there. Standing beside the table laid out with potions and ingredients.

--- ----

Piper had taken Prue's place beside Phoebe hoping that what they were thinking would work. She felt Leo's presence before he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it just enough to let her know he was there no matter what.

Cole had taken another step towards the couch. He hoped Prue would hurry before Phoebe woke. She might not be as acceptable once she was awake to the plan they had in mind.

He took in her features. Her blond hair. He didn't understand why she put it back to the blond after her spell had turned it back to the brown he loved so much. Brown that matched her eyes. Eyes that held her spirit. The spirit that was in her heart. A heart that turned his from cold to loving. Turned a demon into a human.

The crash from up stairs brought him out of his thoughts and towards the stairs.

"**_Prue!_** " the call was unison as all three shouted out for the oldest Halliwell.

Cole didn't even think as he shimmered out of the living room and into the attic. Just in time to see Prue flying across the room. The energy ball formed in his hand and sailed across the room before he even had a chance to react to using it. It was something that just came naturally.

Piper was quickly off the couch and starting for the stairs when she heard the crash. She saw Cole shimmer out and knew he was heading to help her sister. She turned her focus back on Phoebe and was met by three demons.

"Hello witch. You have something we want." One of them quickly reached down and lifted Phoebe from the couch as the other two fended off Piper and Leo. They didn't even stay around long enough for a fight. Once they had Phoebe they were all gone.

"**_PRUE!_** " Cole yelled at the same time he was shooting energy balls, but he didn't miss the panicked sound in Pipers voice as she called for her sister.

"Gotta run." The demon smiled as he disappeared in a burst of flames.

Cole went over and helped Prue stand as she ran her hand over the top of her head.

"Prue? Oh thank god your ok." Piper ran over to her big sister and threw her arms around her.

Prue pulled back but kept her arm around Pipers waist to give her sister support, as well as herself as the world she was in still was not standing perfectly still, nor was it focused.

"Who was that guy?" Piper asked as they made their way to the table

"I don't know but when I got in here he had a vial in his hand and cocky smirk on his face. Saying _'looking for this_?'"

They all looked at Prue knowing the meaning behind the words

"He took the potion?" Piper asked in disbelief.

Prue met her eyes for a moment. In that moment she knew somehow everything was about to get worse then them having to figure out what Phoebe used in the potion and remake it. "Piper." She looked at her sister wondering what had happened

Piper looked at her sister knowing she couldn't lie to her. "They took her Prue. Three of them came in, two of them fought at Leo and I and the third one just picked her up like a rag doll."

Prue felt everything in her world start to once again crumble. Even if they made the potion, whom were they going to give it to?

* * *

She appeared in the Manor and watched everything that had taken place. But she was now concerned as to the news she would tell.

She sat waiting in her throne. Her world was soon to change. She would have her son by her side and the witch would help her take over the top world as well. The three of them would be a team no one would dare to try and overtake.

"Klea. Welcome back."

"Thank you mistress." She replied as she gave her a court nod.

"Did you retrieve my package?"

The flickering of the torches was all that was heard in the chamber. How was she to live through the wrath she knew was to come?

"They took her."

She looked up at her one true friend. "They? Who they?"

She held her eyes to hers. "The Sources men. They got there before we did. She is with the Source now."

* * *

The scream of pain echoed off the walls of every level of the underworld. The scream of pain not of losing someone but of pain, pure heated pain. The pain of torture, the scream of a witch. 


	7. Chapter 7

She glared across at the man, or what she could only think was a man, that held the whip as it cracked against her skin. She felt her anger building as he taunted her.

"I am going to enjoy this Witch. You killed my brother Tarkin."

"No see that was my sister, and if you let me go I will have your revenge for you. I had them where I wanted them." She pulled at the chains that held her against the wall, her sweat mixing in with her blood. The salt from her perspiration causing slightly more pain.

"They had you out cold on a couch. You are not a demon, you are one mad from a power that is not yours to hold."

"This is who I should have been." She snapped at him as he drew closer to her. Each one not willing to let the other win.

He watched in the distance. He could see the anger in her, the evil trying to take control of her body, even though inside he knew her heart was still trying to fight it. But even from his place in the shadows he knew her heart was losing. He also knew that with her on his side, he would have an admirable ally.

"Release her." his voice holding a steady edge of command. One no one to dare question.

He paused a moment not sure if he had heard the words correctly, but knew better then to question them. He held his whip in his one hand as the other motioned for his own minion on the corner.

He scurried over on his feet and the knuckles of his hands. He did not want to make his own master angry let alone his master's master. He knew well enough of him to steer clear of the hooded demon. His power radiated off of him as he wound his way through the tunnels.

Reaching up as high as he could, with the aid of a stool, he unshackled the woman before him. All he saw in her eyes as she starred at him, was darkness.

"Come with me."

"I belong to no one. I will go as I please." She shot back. Silence was all that one could hear.

Each one there wondering what would happen. No one ever spoke back to their liege.

"Fine. Then I will have Darkin shackle you and kill you as I had intended to do months ago, when you had my best demon betray me and turn him to good." his voice was like ice as he sneered at her.

He looked at her holding her gaze. "I can get you the revenge you seek. To repay those that betrayed you. Who left you to die." His words holding the meaning he knew would get through to her. She was working on her own she held no allegiance to anyone. Not him, not even her. But he knew she could prove to be a valuable ally.

--- ----

Darkin watched with disgust as she walked away with him. Leaving him fuming for his revenge. It was her fault his brother was dead. She had led Belthazor away from his true family and his brother had paid the price to baby sit a demon that should not have needed a babysitter. "Follow them, and keep an eye on her."

"You do not trust her master?" he spoke as he too watched them leaving the chamber.

"She turned Belthazor against us and she was working for our enemy. Now she is willing to leave her behind and work for our liege. No I do not trust her."

"I will not let her out of my site master." He scurried away in the dark, keeping to the shadows as he always did.

He watched as his minion exited the chamber. He reached into his pocket and studied the vial in his hand. If she betrayed them, which he knew she would, he would use it and kill her for the witch she was. And he would make sure she felt all the pain she should ,for what she had done not only to his brother, but all the demons her and her sisters vanquished.

* * *

Prue paced furiously back and forth across the Persian rug in the living room. Her mind was wired with everything and anything the Source would do to her sister, now that she was back in his grasp.

"I can't find her. Where ever she is no one is talking or no one knows." Cole spoke the minute he shimmered back in.

"So your mother?" Piper looked at him questioning his honesty. She knew he would do everything to get Phoebe back but sometimes she wondered what he was truly up to.

"She doesn't have her or so it seems. I listened in on her and Klea and they seemed concerned." He knew where she was but he wasn't sure how to tell them.

"So what the Source took her?" Prue could feel her own rage building again, rage at herself.

Cole wasn't even sure how to answer her but his pause was all she needed as confirmation.

"So what? He has her back now what?" Piper asked as she looked for answers around the room.

Leo could see the pain reflecting on their faces. It was like losing her all over again. The wonder if the Source killed her instantly or did he torture her a bit first. Give her the same pain they had given all those demons for the last three years.

"We have to get her back, but first we need to make that potion. When we find her we have to get our Phoebe back before we can ever think about defeating the Source." His voice was the calm of reason, the rock Piper relied on when she felt her world started to crumble.

"Leo we don't even know what she put in that damn potion." Prue shot back, her fear escalating, as she feared for her sisters' life, again.

"Well we have to figure it out Prue or Phoebe is lost. The Source is not going to play nice this time. He lost her once and to him that is bad face. Once he gets her this time he will torture her and then kill her." Cole's voice was matter of fact. Leaving no room for any questions or doubt. They had to get Phoebe back and figure out what was in the potion.

* * *

She followed beside him, no one taking a lead as to where they were going, but she felt something inside her stir. Something that seemed familiar but she wasn't certain.

"You and me together, we can be very powerful Phoebe. Your sisters are afraid of you, and they will not harm you. They are trying to save you."

"Save me. My sister was the one who left me here. If I see her again, I will kill her." her eyes held no meaning, no warmth. They held nothing. Nothing but darkness.

He looked at her as he saw her continue to change. He could feel the darkness almost consume her. He had to give Belthazor's mother credit. She had managed to do the almost unthinkable. She had turned one of the Charmed Ones to the side of evil and he knew there was no going back for the youngest sister.

She half listened to his words, but in her mind she could only see one thing, her oldest sister betraying her. Everything she had shown her came to light in her mind. She saw Piper lying on the gurney covered in blood. She saw as he Leo cried for his lost love, and how Prue stood there and told him to fix it. She didn't even wait to hear what the cost was to be. She had forsaken the youngest to save the middle. Proving to her that the relationship they had shared for the past three years was nothing but a lie.

* * *

Klea watched her mistress as she sat on her private throne thinking of what she should do now. Should she attack? Should she leave the witch with him knowing what power she possessed? Should she summon for her son to lead beside her and let him retrieve his own witch?

"You should have left her be mother." His voice was cold towards her, hatred was all she heard.

"Coleridge, my son." She stood and stepped towards him.

"I was never your son." He pushed her hands away from his face as she reached for him.

"That is your father talking, and the Source."

"This is me. You stole from me a life I was never aloud to choose. And now when I have, you once again steal away my life."

"_She is a **witch**_," his mother yelled as she turned her back on him

"**I love her!"** His words stabbed her through the heart as they came out of his mouth, "More then I _ever_ loved you."

Klea watched the exchange between mother and son: a son who had betrayed them all.

"You would choose _her_ over me?" his mother slowly turned and met his gaze. His eyes piercing through her like lasers.

"Yes." Was his only answer, as he met her gaze.

No one spoke another word as each one just starred at one another. A stare that was broken by a son who never had a chance to know his real family.

"Only with Phoebe can her sisters defeat him. No one else can. Not even you." He spoke with clarity making sure he had no hidden meaning in anything he said.

"I don't have her any more."

"No, but you can help me get her back." He stepped closer. "If you ever wanted, or _thought_ to be my mother." He waited seeing her reaction, "now is the time. Help me get her back."

Klea watched as she seemed to consider his offer, "No you can not. He is tricking you. Once he gets her back they will destroy us all."

His glare at Klea was one she could almost feel burning into her skin. He wanted her back and he would do just about anything to get her back.

"We will help you on one condition." His mothers words where ones to be taken seriously. Ones he had heard spoken in the Manor, usually from Prue getting her sisters to listen to her. "Once you get her back and return her to her sisters. You stay here and rule beside me: as my son."


	8. Chapter 8

Cole starred at her in disbelief. Had she really said she wanted him to stay with her? How could she even ask that? But somewhere he heard a voice, one he had been trying to ignore. He would do anything for her. His love had stood the test of time this was just one more test.

"You know it is the only way to save her Coleridge. He will make her kill her first kill, sealing her turn to the side of evil or he will kill her for the witch she is."

"Darkin will want to kill her for his brothers death." Klea added in as she watched Belthazor and his mother. She had to push him more to get him to realize his true destiny.

"Darkin is a fool, always was!" Cole shouted towards her his step menacing.

"Maybe, but his brother died at the hands of the Charmed Ones. He doesn't care who killed him, only getting his revenge. And what better way then the witch he as within his grasp?" her words held true as she could see him thinking.

He cast a glance between each woman. He knew they were both telling the truth on some level. He knew if Darkin got his hands on Phoebe she was dead, and he knew the only way to save her was to stand beside his mother.

"I'll stay. On one condition." He held his mothers gaze in his. "You let Phoebe and her sister's walk outta here free. No strings attached. They leave with Phoebe on the side of good. When we save her we also save the potion that can turn her back."

"You are in no position to make deals Belthazor." Klea's words were spoke with ice.

"That is the deal! Or I don't help you get her back and in the end you will not be able to defeat him."

He watched his mother ponder the option her son had given them. She knew she should not agree but she saw an opportunity to come to her. Everything was coming together as she had foreseen.

"Deal. My son." She added the last as she held his eyes to hers. Knowing he would hold his word

"Mistress."

"It is done. We will help him get his witch back and her and her sisters will return topside, and he will stay with us. And when the time comes we will all help the underworld by defeating the Source."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Prues words held more anger then Piper ever heard from her sisters' voice. Even when Phoebe was younger and was in trouble with school.

"Prue he wouldn't do anything to harm us. Maybe he went down to see if he could find her."

"I can't get a read on either of them. I would say that is exactly where he is." Leo added in as she took in each sister.

He knew Cole had gone after Phoebe. He just didn't know what do now.

Prue looked at Leo as she felt her adrenaline pumping through her faster then she thought possible. "Leo take us down there."

Leo met Prues gaze as he took in her words. He saw the determination in her eyes. "Are you nuts? I can't take you down there. What if you re caught or worse, killed?"

"Leo the Source of all _Evil_ has our baby sister. What do you expect us to do? Stand around and wait until the he kills her and sends her back to us in pieces?" Prue voice was sure of her decision.

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to Piper for support in a mission that was suicide but all he got in return was her standing closer to Prue. Her way of support without saying it.

"I can't take you two down there if that is what you are hoping for." His voice strong and sure, no underworld transport. "Especially after what happened last time. It is forbidden."

"We don't realy need you to Leo. We have Phoebes spell. We can get down there without yours or their help." Prue started, making Leo realize they were going after Phoebe no matter what anyone said.

They held the spell between the two of them each one unsure on their own way. Casting a quick glance at the other they recited the spell that would take them to the underworld.

He felt the disruption in his world, he always did before anyone else, well alsomst everyone. The only person to before him was the Source, but he knew this time it was serious trouble. A strong source of good had entered their world and he knew it was either Belthazor or the Charmed Ones. He just needed to place who and where it had occurred.

He stepped cautiously into the chamber seeing her sitting beside him casually. He wanted to kill her then and now, and like before he wanted to kill her slowly. But from what he had heard he would get his chance. He knew she would betray them all just as Belthazor had. The good in her was to strong even to fight of a spell created by one of their own. Even created by her.

"You worry to much Darkin." His voice entered his head with any words filling the chamber.

"I look out for you my liege." He answered meeting

"I felt it to Darkin. They are here." The Source spoke without even casting a glance at Phoebe who sat beside him

Darkin looked at his master _'they?'_ Somehow he knew whom he meant, her sisters had come for her.

"They have come for her, and him. He too is here, with her. I can feel his presence, fighting something inside of him."

"Her? Colleen? She wouldn't dare to come back after all these years."

---

Phoebe watched the two intertwine. She said nothing knowing whom they were talking about and why. Cole and his Mother. She knew his mother only by what she had learned for herself. Returned her to where she belonged in the first place.

She knew her sisters were there, she felt them. She wasn't sure how, but she did, and the connection was strong. Stronger then she had ever felt between them or anyone.

"I will find them." she sounded assure of herself. Why shouldn't she? She was the one who knew there every move before they themselves knew it.

The Source looked over at her not really believing what he was hearing, but he wanted to. "Go. Find them and bring their carcasses to me." He saw the glint in her eye and it was enough for him to know she was going to reply to his request with blood and vengeance.

* * *

Prue held Pipers hand in hers as they made their way through the darkness. With each step they heard the running of water. Light but it was still running it wasn't long into their journey Piper realized it was running down the walls of where they were.

"Prue I have a really bad feeling about this." She looked around the dark tunnels as she spoke to her sister. The feeling she felt was deep inside and enough for her to know something wasn't right.

Prue held Pipers hand tight in her grasp not wanting to let her go. She had lost enough over the past month or so to lose any more.

They walked cautiously around another corner to see the one person they were looking for.

"She doesn't look that hot Prue." Piper held her eyes on her sister as she made her way down the passage with a contingent of demons following her.

"Let's just see where she is going shall we." Prue held tight to Pipers hand as they followed them quietly down the passage.

---

"You three go down there, the rest of you take that one. I will wait here. The first sign of them call me, but remember, the oldest is _mine_." Her voice held a venom that Prue and Piper had only heard once before; when she was possessed by the Woogyman

"Prue?"

"I know Piper, but we have to think we can still save her."

"That is of course if I want saving." She came behind her sisters as they jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Hello sisters." she held Prue's gaze as a bolt of fire erupted from her hand towards Prue. "You left me down there Prue. You felt more for Piper then me. You didn't even ask Leo what the consequences would be to reset time. You just had Piper on your mind. You didn't give a _shit_ about me. You never did."

Another bolt went sailing towards her sister. Having gotten them separated she looked up to see her demon army returning to back her up. The fire flew back and forth from both sides as Piper blew up another demon and Prue tried to avoid getting killed by her sister.

--- ----

He watched from the shadows waiting for his chance, one he knew would come soon. "Get closer and use this as soon as you can." He handed the vial to his minion as he kept in the dark. He knew he would probably get killed, but he could always get another. They were easy prey to a demon of his stature.

The Minion followed his masters orders and got closer as he took a quick look over his shoulder once or twice to see his master. But he was hidden in the shadows so well you couldn't even see him. He concentrated on the one he was searching and aiming for. She took a hit to the shoulder from what he didn't know but he took that moment to fulfil his master's plan. Rushing forward he slammed the vial against her back. He felt her rage as he landed on her and she slammed backwards into the rocky tunnels. He felt the rock embed itself into his back, sucking the life from him, but he had succeeded as she staggered, unsure of what was happening.

---

She closed her eyes and tried to focus, but everything was a blur and it wasn't long before she realized she was in a battle; A battle for life. She saw the fire and energy balls sailing across the darkness, at the same time she witnessed a demon exploding. Piper? What the hell was Piper doing in the underworld? Leo told her she had died. She grabbed a hold of the nearest wall as she stumbled forward.

---

He took his chance as he saw people running towards them. People he knew to well. Her. Her and her demon followers.

He moved with stealth around the demons fighting the witchesas he grabbed her before she realized what was going on.

"What?"

"Save it witch, you are mine now to destroy."

The fireball flew from behind them. Prue turned to see Cole running towards them but she also followed his gaze as she looked towards Phoebe.

"Prue stop him!" He yelled as he threw an energy ball in the direction of Phoebe.

She wasn't sure what was going on but she locked on to her baby sister's eyes and they didn't seem as intent on killing them. In fact she looked confused as to what was going on. It was then, she held her sisters' gaze, as she was taken from the tunnels. All she recalled seeing was the fear in her sisters' eyes as her own world went dark. Dark from the energy ball that struck her. Her last thought on her little sister and what she had started in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Prue?" Piper cast her eyes around what was left of the demons and the tunnel. The scorch marks evident of a battle fought.

"Where's Phoebe?" Cole followed his own pattern looking for his lost love.

"Belthazor. We must leave now." He leaned in and whispered in his leaders ear before stepping back.

Cole met the demons gaze before grabbing a hold of Piper.

"Whoa. I'm not going anywhere until I know where Prue is." Piper pulled her arm away from Cole starting down another passage.

"Piper come on, we can't stay around here. Darkin probably has sent everyone he can find down here. If we get caught we won't be any good to anyone." Cole held his grip on her arm tight as he shimmered out of the tunnels.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Piper yelled at Cole the minute the materialized in the chamber.

"Saving your ass!" he sneered back. "You have no idea what you almost got yourself into."

"My sister, the only one I have left I might add, is missing and you drag me back her like I am your witch to capture!" Her temper flared as she met his gaze.

Cole starred at her as determined as she was, but he knew one thing she didn't. He knew where Prue had gone and knew it would have been suicide if Piper too had followed her.

"Piper." His temper calming knowing what he had to do. But he would not let Darkin win.

"Cole don't. I lost Phoebe I will not lose Prue as well. I can't." she felt her anger turned to sorrow as she held the last image of her sisters in her head. Good images, from when they were having a sister day.

"You won't, just listen to me. I know where Prue is, but getting caught is not going to help her or Phoebe."

"Phoebe is evil, she tried to kill us all back there in case you missed that Cole. Including you."

"Not anymore." His words came out before he could even stop them.

Piper turned her head as she looked at Cole. She could see something in his face. Hope or fear, she wasn't sure which one because it looked like he had both.

"Excuse me?" she was confused. He knew where Prue was and that Phoebe wasn't evil?

"Prue went after Darkin. Right after he took Phoebe. He had his minion use the potion on her. My guess is he is afraid of her on his own level."

"Ok you lost me." Piper tried to follow but she wasn't sure if she was.

"With Phoebe on the side of evil she is a very powerful ally of the Sources. And with that power she would be able to dethrone him from his place as the Sources right hand Demon."

"So what? He makes her good again? That doesn't makes any sense. If we get her back the three of us can take him and the Source out."

"And he knows that too. So his solution is to just kill her. But Darkin also wants revenge for his brothers' death. It was my fault that his brother went to the Manor. So he will look at that as Phoebe killing him. She may not have held the knife but she might as well have."

"Ok lost me again." Piper replied not seeing what Cole meant.

Cole turned around not facing her. He knew she would blame herself for what he was about to say. Just as Prue would.

"His brother was Tarkin. The demon…."

"Who I blew up at the Manor that night." Everything fell into place as Piper remembered the first time she had used her new power to vanquish a demon. Phoebe had told them who he was after everything had settled down. Raynor's right hand demon. And Raynor was close to the Source. It would make sense that Tarkin's brother would be as well.

"Darkin is his older brother. So you can imagine he was more then a little upset when he found out. Hell he even came after me once."

"Well you were at the Manor." Piper chanced a glance at him. "And no more pissed then Prue and I were when we found out about Phoebe. And my guess is we were more pissed. Especially Prue." She held his gaze on the last words longer then she should but her point was made. He didn't want to deal with that then he wanted to get Prue back as well as Phoebe. Get them both home then return to his mother, and deal with her and the Source.

"Look we can still get to Prue. It was just too dangerous there. Darkin has friends everywhere down here. He has spy's in every dark corner and some you wouldn't even know existed."

"Then let's get Prue. Then we get Phoebe before he kills her." she reached for his arm letting him know she meant what she said. And he knew all she wanted was her sister's back: both of them.

Cole looked down at the woman beside him. How she had changed in the last year? No longer the one, looking to her sisters for guidance, but taking charge. Taking the lead. It was something he had never seen in her before. Before he had come to love Phoebe and take her sisters as a part of a family he had never known. She was like a secret weapon every demon took for granted. Until it was unleashed. Now he took her with him to retrieve Prue and to save Phoebe from certain death. A battle he knew would not be easy, but a battle he wouldn't want to go in with anyone else then her.

* * *

Prue moved quickly and quietly the second she saw Darkin taking Phoebe. She kept to the shadows but she had to keep him in sight, her sisters' life depended on it. She felt the guilt inside her as she knew she should have told Piper what was going on, but she didn't have time. She saw the fear in Phoebes eyes, as well as the confusion as to what was going on. Why it seemed to her that the demons where fighting her sisters and she was helping them. Confusion at seeing Piper. It was that, that Prue knew something was not right. It was as if Phoebe had seen a ghost.

She wasn't sure how far she had followed him, but she knew she was getting into more dangerous territory then she should be in. _'Further into the lions den,'_ she thought to herself as she pulled herself back against a wall, just in time before getting caught by two demons walking past her hiding place.

Her mind was still trying to figure everything out. He had sent his minion right at Phoebe knowing full well he would be killed. But why make him use the potion? That was the part that still bothered her. Even as a part witch Phoebe would be a formidable ally. Striking her with the potion that would break the spell made no sense. She was the one that could help the Source take her sisters out, to rid him of the Charmed Ones once and for all.

---

"Take her to my private chamber. For what I have in mind for her I don't want an audience. This is personal and I intend to keep it that way." He dumped Phoebe on the ground like a rag doll as he turned into another chamber.

Prue watched him as he entered another chamber. She cast her eyes on Phoebe knowing she had to get her sister out of there and fast.

She waited until they had all left the tunnels before starting to the one that she knew held her sister, but as she did he came back out. She ducked back to her hiding place though seeing him pause a moment and look towards her direction.

She let out the breath she wasn't even sure she had been holding when he cut his gaze and returned to his earlier mission. Though she knew it was towards Phoebe.

--- ----

The cries of pain and the screams of anguish filled ever tunnel leading towards them. It was everything Prue could do to hold her place where she hid. She knew what was happening and there was nothing she could do. There were at least four demons standing outside the chamber that held her sister and she knew taking them on was suicide. And it would do Phoebe no good for her to get killed trying to save her.

She felt the hand across her mouth before she even heard the sound, she tried to fight off whoever was behind her but they were to strong. Strong enough that she knew she was caught and there would be no saving Phoebe or herself.

* * *

She remembered standing with Cole as she felt Leo's arm around her waist. She could almost feel Pipers death inside her heart. She needed to fix it. And if it meant staying in the underworld then she would, but the pain she felt now was excruciating. But she was also confused. How could Piper be there now? It was too soon for them to have figure it out and gotten to her.

The whip cracked against her skin again as she cried out. The fist beat against her face causing her to scream in pain. Everything he did to her, her whole body ached as she tried to reach to her sisters. To get the final comfort she needed before she died. For she knew the demon before her would kill her. She could see her death in his face, in his eyes, in his blackened soul.

She felt the blood running down her back as her body temperature rose. The perspiration on her body she could feel as a cold wind swept through the room sending a chill right through her. She held tight to the memories she held dear of her sisters and happier times. She wondered what would have happened had she never read that incantation that night or ever gone into the attic.

_"You were meant to be here Phoebe, you were meant to be a witch. You all were."_

_"Grams?" she closed her eyes and reopened them trying to regain her focus._

_"Oh my darling. This was not as it was to be, but it is, and now we need you to be strong. You must hang on for your sisters."_

_"I can't. I hurts to much." she was just wanting it all to end._

_"You must hang on my darling. For you're good." She paused as she looked at her granddaughter, "for your sisters."_

_"I can't. I see Mum." Her look far off as she reached out towards a hidden light. "I love them. I always will."_

_"Phoebe no, don't you give up honey. Phoebe?" Penny felt her heart sink deep inside her, knowing what was happening but she couldn't stop it. It was after all, Phoebes choice._

_She leaned forward to the slumped figure, the only thing holding her up were the chains holding her to the rocked wall. Placing a gentle kiss on Phoebe forehead, "I will see you soon my darling."_


	10. Chapter 10

Prue tried to fight back until she heard the voice in her ear, quiet but strong. One she recognized instantly. "Cole what the hell?"

"Ssshhh Prue they'll hear you." Piper hushed her big sister instantly for fear of being caught.

"Piper? What? What is going on?" Prue demanded more then anything.

"Just be quiet and we will all get Phoebe back." Piper explained as she motioned her eyes towards the four guards outside the room they both knew held their sisters.

--- ----

He moved with the stealth of a trained demon. Though not believing what he was doing.

"I can't believe we are helping a witch, a Charmed One at that."

"It was her orders. Something about being able to rid the underworld of the Source and taking control for ourselves."

"Great, but a Charmed One. Who is to say in the end they won't kill all of us?"

"Just shut up and let's do this. The faster we do the faster we can get this all over with."

Getting themselves into potion he looked up and caught Belthazors gaze. Knowing what would happen next.

---

"Ok lets go." Belthazor took hold of Pipers arm as he made himself visible to the guards. "Boys. Been a long time."

"Belthazor. You traitor. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, but I am not the traitor. See. I have brought you all another witch. Older sister to the one I believe Darkin already took."

"It's a trap. You work for the side of good now. Why would you bring her here?"

"If I was on the side of good why would I bring the witch with the power to _freeze_?"

With that said, Piper reached up and froze the demons before her. The second they were frozen the demons that had slide into place struck out with their own powers, vanquishing the guards instantly.

Though like any good plan there was always a hitch, as one demon decided he was better then the powers of a witch and remained unfrozen. It was then Prue revealed herself from the rocks sending the demon crashing against the wall behind him. The deafening thud and crack telling all just how hard she had thrown him;enough to snap his neck.

Piper watched with little remorse as the demon slide down the wet tunnel wall to the floor before disintegrating to nothing but a small mark on the floor.

She felt Prue's arm around her shoulder but shook it off as she made her way quickly into the chamber they were trying to enter into. She had to get her sister.

Prue ran after her knowing who was in the chamber. And having heard the cries of pain and fear before, she bolted past Piper trying to get to Phoebe. But they had both stopped into their tracks at the sight before them.

Blood. Blood was all they saw. Covering her face and her body. They couldn't even gasp as they starred at the broken version of their baby's sister. They had come so close to have lost her like this.

Cole quickly broke the chains that held Phoebe to the wall before her tormentor could even realize what was going on.

"Belthazor. I might have known you would appear. Now your traitorous way will finally come to an end. With her dead body and yours, to present to the Source." The energy ball came faster then Cole would have liked but he was still able to dodge it in time. Though with some help from Prue.

---

Prue watched her sister sink to the floor and everything inside her came boiling out. Her glare at the demon before her was not lost on anyone who had seen it. She saw him flinch just before the energy ball sailed across the room. Reacting with an instinct that had saved hers and her sisters' lives on more occasions then she cared to remember, she flung the ball into the wall.

---

Piper froze in horror as she looked at Phoebe. They had come so close to getting her back. Until now, her little sister lay in a heap on the ground, motionless.

She tried to make her way towards Phoebe but the heat of the fire stream pushed her back. She looked up from her place on the ground and watched another energy ball go sailing towards Cole.

She reacted on instinct much as Prue had before as she froze the ball before he had a chance to react.

"Nice trick witch. To bad you won't be around to see the final result." He held Pipers gaze a moment before he even knew what had hit him.

He looked over his shoulder as he saw the victory in Cole's eyes. Not wanting to go down without his revenge he threw one last energy ball towards Phoebe. Hearing the cries of loss as the flames around him consumed him to nothing but a pile of ashes.

---

She stood and watched as Cole reacted throwing his energy ball towards Darkin. She watched as seemingly in slow motion it hit him engulfing him in the flames, though she saw him turn and cast one last glance at Phoebe. It was as if she knew what he was thinking as the energy ball emerged from the flames. Only to be sent sailing back into the flames completing his failure and vanquish.

"**Cole!"** Prue called to him as she quickly made her way towards Piper and Phoebe. "Get her out of here and up to Leo."

"Prue she's…" Piper couldn't even bring herself to speak as the tears ran down her cheeks making their own rivers.

"She isn't Piper Leo can heal her. She isn't I _won't_ let her die on me. Not now."

"Prue even so. She tried to kill you guys." Cole rested his hand on Prue's shoulder

"_**TAKE HER**_!"

Cole reached down and picked Phoebe up into his arms. He felt Piper and Prue on either side if him as they simmered from the underworld.

* * *

Leo paced once again across the living room floor. He couldn't feel the girls no matter who hard he concentrated, and he had lost track of the length of time they had even been gone. But the ripple in the air beside him brought him out of his thoughts as he watched them all appear: all of them. "What happen?"

"Never mind. Heal her." Prue was more business then she would have wanted but her sisters' life depended on them all moving quickly.

Cole placed Phoebe on the couch and stepped back as Leo held his hands over her body. There was so much blood he wasn't even sure where to begin. But the light glow from his hands let them all know, and giving them some hope.

Prue couldn't move from her sisters' side. She sat beside her as Leo's magic flowed through him and into Phoebe. She brushed back a piece of fallen hair from her face as Leo moved his hands further up healing her face as well as the rest of her injuries.

"Prue. We don't have the potion ready." Piper said as she stood behind Leo watching him as he held her sister.

"We don't need it Piper."

"Um Prue, our little sister tried to kill us. Twice. What the hell do you mean we don't need it?"

"Darkin used it. When they took her from the Manor, he was the one I saw in the attic taking the potion. He used it on her to weaken her demonic powers so he could kill her."  
"So what? She's good again?" Cole wasn't sure what to believe as he kept his guard up with the two sisters that were left.

Prue looked from Phoebe before casting her gaze up tp Piper. "I saw the look in her eyes after that little minion jumped her. At first she was confused and dazed. Then when Darkin took her, I saw her fear.

"Like I was." Cole started. "When Phoebe used the potion on me in the underground. Everything in my mind swirled around. I was dizzy, dazed, confused. My evil side tried to fight it but it made the potion worked harder until the good finally took hold." He looked down at Phoebe hoping the same was true with her.

* * *

_"Not yet darling. They need you."_

_"No I want to stay with you. It hurts."_

_"No Phoebe, you need to go back to them. Your destiny lies elsewhere. You will see me one day,but not now." Patty leaned in and placed kiss on her youngest daughter's forehead as she watched her slowly fade away._

She could almost feel the pain wash way. Like when she was younger and Prue would run a hot bath for her after she had fallen and scraped herself up covered in dirt. It was that same warm loving feeling she got from being helped from her big sister.

Her eyes fluttered as she tried to focus on the surroundings around her. The warmth she could still feel through her, but the faces she saw warmed her heart.

"Prue? Pip..Piper?" she saw but her mind couldn't take it in; her sister had died. "What happened?"

Prue cupped her one hand around Phoebes face as Piper came and sat beside her, taking her hands into hers."Oh Phoebe we thought we lost you."

Cole watched the three of them knowing he had to leave. His mother had helped him save Phoebe, now he had to keep his end of the deal, no matter the cost to himself.

Phoebe looked past her sisters seeing the look on her loves face. It was a look she knew. "Cole." She held her arms tight around him fearing she would lose him again.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, for everything." He pulled back taking her face in his hands placing a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lips. "I will always love you." He didn't even wait for her to react as he shimmered out.

Phoebe stood with her hand still in the air where it was against his face. "Whaa...?" she looked at her sisters for some answer. Answers they couldn't give her.

Piper stepped towards Phoebe taking her in her arms as her sister let out a cry of sorrow for the man she loved and feared would never see again.

As her tear fell and her thoughts were on Cole, she felt something missing in her life. The love of the mother she had known all her life. She looked over Pipers shoulders as she watched Prue leave the room and start up the stairs of the Manor. Leaving the two of them alone.

She wanted to go after her, to call after her but Piper held her hand in hers as she started to pull away.

"Let her be Phoebe. She has her own demons to deal with." Piper held her hand thankful to have her sister back but also knowing that sooner or later Prue and Phoebe would have demons of their own to fight together.


	11. Epilogue

* * *

The cry split through the Manor as she tossed in her bed, the perspiration covering her body, but the nightmare would not let go.

Piper was the first one to the room as she tried to wake her sister.

"_No, you left me_! How could you? You knew what he would do. You **_LEFT ME THERE_**!" her voice carried all her anger and her pain inside. Phoebe bolted up she recoiled at the touch she felt.

"Phoebe, its ok sweetie, it's me." Piper reached her hand out as she waited for her sister to relax. It was almost becoming a ritual between them, Phoebe waking up with nightmares of what she had been through and Piper trying to calm her down to let her know it was over.

Phoebe never missed the silhouette in her doorway each time she woke, but her sister never came to her.

---

Ever night Prue's own nightmares kept her awake, but now they were real as her baby sister woke every night with nightmares of her own of what had happened to her.

---

Weeks she had been home, and still the one person she wanted to come to her at night when she woke, stood off in the distance. But she also knew it was partially her fault for the distance growing between them.

Piper noticed the distance her sisters where keeping from each other. Prue because of her guilt, and Phoebe because of what she had gone through. She wanted to help them through it but she knew it was something they needed to work out on their own. It was the first sound of a raised voice that made her close her eyes and realize it was about to come slamming to ahead.

"What did you just _FORGET_ that I wasn't there? That I was stuck in the underworld with the Source of all _Evil_?"

"No Phoebe I didn't" Prue felt her guilt building as she listened to Phoebe yell at her. She had no right to yell back but somewhere inside she wanted to

"Oh, so what you just thought. Hell Phoebe got herself into this mess she can get herself out is that it? After all I am the one always causing trouble around here isn't it?"

Prue couldn't say anything. What Phoebe was saying made sense to her but she never wanted any of this to happen.

"What no quick come back Prue? I almost _died _down there! I _wanted_ to die down there! Do you have _any_ idea what I went through? No you don't, because you were to busy up here worrying about Piper!"

Prue felt her fear her guilt and her anger building until she too fought back, "You're right Phoebe, I was worried about Piper. She **_DIED!_** And there was not a damn thing I could have done. Where were you? Down trying to save a _DEMON!_ I _was_ thinking of Piper and not you. What did you expect from me? You left us, it wasn't the other way around." Prue felt everything inside her come out, but ignored the tears that ran down her face.

"You don't think I know that? I saw it Prue. They all made me see it over and over, the guilt it made me feel for having not been here. She's my sister too and the thought of losing either of you scared me to death. Because if had I not done that, I would have lost you both." Phoebe hadn't talked about her time in the underground but now everything was making more sense to Prue. But it didn't ease her guilt, until she saw Phoebe start to crumble to the ground her head in her hands. "I couldn't help." Her tears and sobs consuming her.

Prue reached for her, each having just about exhausted their feelings but Phoebe pushed her away. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe pulled herself together before stepping towards the front door. She looked back and met her sisters' eyes as she then walked out the front door.

--- ----

Later that day Phoebe stood just inside the kitchen door as she looked across the patio to find her oldest sister curled up in the lawn chair. "Prue?" she started towards her sister making up her mind that no matter what happened, her and Prue were going to sit down and work whatever it was out. She didn't blame her sister, she never really did. What she felt every night was something they needed to face together.

Prue turned as she heard her sister call her name. She had to leave, she didn't have the right to sit there with her and discuss what had happened. It was her fault.

"Phoebs." Prue wasn't even sure where to begin a conversation with her sister any more.

"Hi." Phoebe moved close to Prue as she noticed her sister get almost tense as she got closer. It was the closest she had been to Prue since she woke up on the couch when they had all returned from the underworld. And she knew why, she always had.

Prue found herself getting nervous as Phoebe sat bedside her. She wanted to take her sister in her arms and tell her how sorry she was that everything was her fault.

"I'm sorry" Phoebe started as she took Prue's hand in her.

Prue looked at Phoebe with confusion. She hadn't told Phoebe what had happened and she was certain Piper hadn't. How did she know? Did she see everything take place topside when she as underground as time was reset? Had she seen everything that had happened before that?

"You're sorry. Phoebe I..." she looked into her sisters' eyes seeing something she hadn't seen in sometime. Something she missed when she was gone: love

"I saw it Prue. When you held me here in the Manor. But I also knew from somewhere else. They kept showing me but it is deeper then I want to go. But when you held me for that brief moment I saw everything that happened up here to you and Piper. I don't blame you Prue and you shouldn't either. The Source tricked me and everyone else."

"Phoebe." Prue looked into her sister's deep brown eyes. Her care and love was always there.

"No Prue. It wasn't your fault. You made a choice. Probably one I would have too. You thought I was safe with Cole and Leo. You had no idea what would happen. And I'm sorry for earlier, it was the only way maybe for me to deal with everything."

---

Piper stood at the kitchen sink watching the interaction between her two sisters. She could see from there the pain it was bringing them both for different reason. But she was glad it was coming out. But she also knew to let them work it out without her help.

---

"Prue. Please don't do this. I need you right now as much as I have needed Piper, but you aren't there when I need you most. Everything I went through, I held you close to me Prue. It was you that kept me going I knew you would be back to get me. And now every night when I wake up I miss those arms around me to protect me just like they did when I was little. It was those warm and loving embraces that helped me to keep going." The tears ran freely down Phoebes face as she tried to get through to her sister. She just wanted for everything to get back to normal.

Prue tried to understand what Phoebe was saying but to her it made no sense. She had left her there in the underworld making a deal with the Source. How could she just forgive her?

"Prue we have been sisters to long for us to throw it all away. I know what you are thinking, and I can always forgive you. As much now as when we were kids I love you Prue and nothing can ever change that." Phoebe leaned against her sister as her mind took over as memories swirled in her mind. Happier days of when they were kids.

Phoebes mind ran with visions of the past through her senses. She took in what she could but held her sisters' heart broken face in her mind. Each time she saw the darkness ease through her face the scene would change. Until she saw the tears of terror and joy as she came back to them.

Phoebe looked up at her sister as she lay with her head on her chest; "I love you Prue."

Prue looked down into Phoebes deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry Phoebe. I never thought when Leo. I just reacted. Piper was lying there covered in blood. I was. I was struck by fear. You two are everything to me and with everything that happened I lost it. I didn't even think.­" she held Phoebe tight never wanting to let her go. "I love you too baby girl. I love you too."

Piper moved from the kitchen window towards the back yard. She had seen Phoebe getting her vision and wanted to be there for her as she had. But stopped suddenly realizing maybe this was something between the two of them. But as she saw her come out of it and the 'I love you's' were exchanged she knew her sisters were all right. Through everything in the past and could come in the future, now was the moment they connected. Sisters as they should have been at the cost of nearly losing themselves. They had found themselves behind a mask of guilt.

Piper curled up beside the two of them as they each relished in the love of the other waiting for another day when evil would tear them all apart. But knowing their love would hold them strong.

_Patty looked down at her sleeping daughters. She had come so close to giving up._

_"But she didn't." Penny placed her arms over her own daughters' shoulders as she held her eyes on her grandchildren._

_"But she nearly did. She was so close Mum. In so much pain."_

_"But her love for her sisters won out. We will see her one-day, but not now. They have to much yet to face together before any of them decide to let it all go."_

_Patty leaned over the placed a gentle kiss on each of her daughters' cheeks. Resting her hand on the kiss with her baby the longest, "I love you. And don't ever let go of the love you all have together."_

Phoebe didn't even move from her place next to Prue. She felt the love form both her sisters and wanted to leave it that way.

"I love you too Mum."


End file.
